Unnoticed
by GalaxyDefender22
Summary: OC/OC. Story based in the Harry Potter universe. Jessica Smith has always been overlooked in her life, but when someone does finally notice her he comes with his own secrets and mysteries. It will come down to a choice for her with sacrifices having to be made for either option she's left with.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Unnoticed - Prologue**

For the majority of her life Jessica Smith went unnoticed. She had four brothers and sisters, her parents, and her ordinary house in the country side of Cheshire; except it wasn't that ordinary at all really. She was what you would call a half-blood in the magical world: her father was a muggle and her mother was a witch. Except her mother wasn't her mother even though she was in every sense of the word except the fact that she never gave birth to her. This is all pretty confusing but to Jessica it wasn't, it was her life and she wouldn't change it for the world, her step - mother was called Linda and she considered her to be her mum and called her 'mum', Loraine was just a birthing vessel to her and her brothers.

Go back 10 years and Loraine and her husband John were quite happy it seemed with two sons Eddie and Will at 7 and 10 years old and their daughter Jessica at 6 and life seemed perfect. Loraine was a witch but her muggle husband John never cared about it: he loved her. Her world did seem strange to him but he made every effort to deal with it - he became close friends with her magical friends and supported their children when they showed signs of magic, even if it was a little chaotic with four wizards in the house. But no matter how perfect life seemed it was just that: seemed.

One day in August John and the kids came home to find Loraine gone and a note explaining her disappearance as well as the disappearance of the local primary school teacher that taught Year 5 in the village. It was a difficult time for what was left of the Smith family but they pulled together and eventually one of those magical friends that John had made 3 years ago that stayed and helped them became their new mother. That woman was Linda and the Smith family never looked back, Linda and John adding to the already bustling house hold with the arrival of the twins: Ellie and Matt.

Which brings us back to the present and the home life of Jessica Smith shouldn't seem confusing anymore. Growing up in a muggle house but with hints of magic everywhere was lovely with none of the children completely oblivious to the magic or muggle world, they spent their time between visits to the park, zoo and swimming pool and quidditch matches, port keys, and learning minor spells when they were ready.

Jessica had never really had the full attention of her parents on her though, she was always the quiet child of the house preferring a good book over the football matches of her brothers, the solitude and peace in swimming rather than having friends constantly round the house like her little sister. She did well in school, was polite and well mannered, she never caused her teachers any trouble and quite often they didn't notice her sat their quietly at her table losing herself in her imagination. Perhaps this was why she went overlooked at home when her rowdy brothers needed the attention much more with their poor school reports and Will awaiting his Hogwarts letter. Jess always did well in school, she actually wanted to learn, enjoyed it in fact, she loved animals - wanted (and still does) to be a vet when she was older - and liked her own company. She had friends of course, but they came round the house very little and knew that when she went to Hogwarts and they went off to a muggle high school they wouldn't keep in touch and they didn't.

Her brothers were Gryffindors and when she stepped into the Great hall when she turned 11 she went into Hufflepuff. She wasn't disappointed with the sorting, in fact she walked to the table with a fierce sense of pride filling her - she was loyal, she was kind and hard working, and she valued these traits more than she ever would smarts or bravery. And when she sat in her new dormitory that night stroking her cat - a ginger an white fluff ball by the name of Marty (McFly) - she was inexplicably happy.

Her pattern of being overlooked continued in high school, she was friends with the girls in her dormitory but they had already formed the best friend kind of relationship that lasted for life. It was life being back home she often mused to herself with two really close friendships neither which she could intrude in: there was Caitlin and Molly the two biggest gossips in their year and Becky and Tasha the popular girls in the house. Then there was Jess the reserved, quiet and shy girl that did talk to you and would engage in a conversation but was more often or not silent, afraid she would say something embarrassing or stupid to add into a conversation and living by the line Linda had said which Jess thought summed her up in the best possible light "if there is nothing to be said then you won't say anything, you don't talk for the sake of talking and don't worry that's not a bad thing 'cause then when you do say something people will actually listen" Jess didn't think that she could love Linda more in that moment.

Being unnoticed didn't bother Jessica, she handed her homework in on time, she had yet to get a detention and did as well in her lessons in Hogwarts as she did in her old muggle school, she wasn't a genius or a prodigy and she certainly wasn't exceptional but she still did fairly well in school. In her 6th year of school she had already done her O. and her Newt level classes were coming to a close this year for the summer holidays. Jessica had long come to terms with being invisible and after all what's wrong with it? She likes being on her own and it's peaceful being invisible - with no dramas like her friends have to deal with - she came to terms with being invisible a while ago and it's not a big deal to her anymore, after all how many other angsty teenagers are sat their moping that their invisible right now? Why should she be upset about it? She was perfectly content to be unnoticed.

* * *

**This is my first story so please be nice! The story is set in the Harry Potter world, but I'm yet to decide whether it should be put in the Marauder years, Harry's years at Hogwarts or neither - a sort of clean slate to start with so to speak. Review if you like it and I'll get to work with the next chapter and post it if people actually like where this is going.**

**Feel free to leave any ideas you may have for this. *please don't be too harsh***

**GalaxyDefender22 x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Average

**Unnoticed - Average**

Jessica Smith knows she's not pretty or gorgeous or any other adjectives you could think of and doesn't take compliments well, especially when she knows they're not true. Though she's knows she's not hideous either she just doesn't like it when people lie to her as if she needed reassurance in her looks, she knows what she looks like and accepted it a long time ago she doesn't need to be told false truths to make her feel better about herself. Jess happens to have a mirror in her dorm room like everyone else and knows what she looks like - normal, average, nothing special. So when Tasha or Becky ask her how she got her hair so nice one day and she has no response apart from a new shampoo she can't help but feel pitied by them, particularly when they're sat there looking like they're about to do a photo shoot advertising the school. It's a perqulier thing isn't it the fact that the popular ones in school tend to be good looking, have you ever noticed that pattern? Jessica Smith has and supposes her non existent social standing and average good looks go together quite nicely. But it's always annoyed her when people who are obviously pretty go on about how they are not, it annoys her she feels like they are just fishing for compliments to make them feel better about heir appearance. This has caused problems though when girls do this as she will say quite bluntly that they are pretty and 'can they please get over themselves as she is trying to eat, thank you very much.' Food is and shall always be Jessica's first love

Being average and quiet means that Jess has never had to deal with the trials and the trauma of having a boyfriend, and for that she's grateful, out of her friends she's the one they go to for advice even though she's never been in that situation herself, but being the advice friend means she's had to listen to all of their problems regarding boys and the like. Jess has never really fancied anyone either and thinks this is the major reason, she thinks her mind has just stored all of the problems, stress and tears fancying someone has caused and her mind in a genius moment of self preservation decided boys( and girls for that matter) just aren't for her. Of course she can say whether someone's good looking or not, everyone can do that but she's never really had a crush, or maybe she has and just hasn't realised it but at this moment in time she's glad she doesn't fancy someone.

Tasha is rabbiting on about .. And it's the final week of school and Jess really isn't a morning person and can't be dealing with this now and has been searching for an escape for a good fifteen minutes now.

**Hi I know this isn't a lot and I'all to it later I'm just off to guide camp for the week so I'll leave you this and post the rest of the chapter when I come back**

**GalaxyDefender22**


End file.
